


First Date

by Aurora Danvers (Shadowed_Aurora)



Series: Avengers at Hogwarts [3]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 06:04:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21221810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowed_Aurora/pseuds/Aurora%20Danvers
Summary: Carol Danvers and Natasha Romanoff have their first date, in secret on the Hogwarts grounds





	First Date

Carol had been distracted all day about what she was going to do for her date tonight. She didn't even know Natasha Romanoff. What did Slytherins even like anyway? It was hard for her to come to terms with the fact that she actually wanted to impress this girl. But she did, and had no idea how she was going to do it.

It wasn't until after her Transfigurations class that she had an idea. She'd just be herself. Her Quidditch star, irresistible self.

Carol stood at the base of the lake nervously, hands in the pockets of her robe. She stood tall, refusing to show her trepidation, in case some beautiful red-haired Slytherin decided not to stand her up. Carol tried not to feel like she was being watched as she waited. She was glad that she had picked out a freshly clean set of robes. She had even looked in the mirror before leaving the dorms. Her hair was its usual, blonde mess with a slight curl, always looking a little wind-blown. Just the way Carol liked it. But she thought her most striking feature was her cocky smirk. That was what had earned her the kiss the first time they met. And it was the one she was wearing now.

"You showed up," Natasha's amused tone made Carol turn to see her emerging from the darkness.

"I could say the same to you," Carol's nerves suddenly quieted, completely focused on the girl in front of her.

“I was curious.” Natasha shrugged, stopping a few meters away from her. The two of them took each other in, neither of them sure what to say next. Natasha was scrutinizing every detail down to Carol’s shoes and Carol was just memorizing Natasha’s face, too enamored to look further.

“So,” Carol tried to break the silence, “you ever been on a broom before, Romanoff?”

Natasha raised an eyebrow at her, “You know all first years take a flying lesson, Danvers.”

It was Carol’s turn to shrug, “I didn’t know if you found a way out of it. You’re pretty persuasive, from what I hear.”

“Mmm, is that what you hear?” Natasha took a step closer, tone a little dry. “So are you here to insult me or were you trying to get me on your broom, Danvers?”

Carol didn’t respond to Natasha, instead she took out her wand and pointed it toward the forest, where she had hid her broom earlier. “Accio Comet Two Ninety.” Natasha didn’t flinch as the broom came whizzing into Carol’s hand. Her mouth did twitch into the beginnings of a smile.

“Neat trick,” she commented evenly, much to Carol’s delight.

“Want to see what it’s like to really fly?” Carol straddled her broom, leaving space on the back for Natasha.

Natasha was shaking her head as she closed the distance between her and Carol, getting onto the broom behind her. “You’re really going for the cliches, aren’t you Danvers?” Carol was about to respond when Natasha wrapped her arms tightly around her waist, fitting her body to Carol’s back, nuzzling her chin on Carol’s shoulder, “Alright, show me what you can do, baby.” Carol decided then that she was done with words--not that she remembered how to form any.

She pushed off from the ground, her Comet Two Ninety not quite as nimble as usual with two riders on it. But it was impressive enough as Carol brought it up to speed, whizzing through the treetops as she did. She expected Natasha to react, at least cling to her tighter, but the girl behind her was unphased. Carol decided that just meant she needed to show off more.

She dipped the broom slightly, swinging it around to drop into the forest, where she weaved through the trees at a blinding speed. Still no reaction. If anything, Carol would say that Natasha was comfortably nuzzling her, cuddling casually like she wasn’t flying on a broom going faster than the Hogwarts Express. Carol sighed, slightly annoyed but also very turned on by Natasha’s stoic nonchalance to Carol’s antics. She brought the broom into a climb until they soared above the castle, getting them to a beautiful view of the flickering candles and shimmering lake below them. Carol gave Natasha a moment to take it in before pushing the limits of her broom again, wrapping around the castle spired, banking along the brick walls.

Natasha finally chuckled in her ear, "Are you trying to scare me, Danvers? I thought you wanted to impress me?"

Carol was nearly breathless in her reply. From the wind and from Natasha’s flirtatious tone. "Is this not impressing you?" Carol asked as she weaved around another one of the castle spires. "You really trust me this much already, Romanoff?"

"Not to be suicidal? Sure." Carol's responding laugh was caught by the wind. "Plus, I could take control any time."

"Wha--" Carol's question wasn't even out of her mouth before the broom veered down, not by her doing. She yanked it back into a more even trajectory before pulling away from the castle, out toward more open air. That was when her broom decided to do a wide loop...one that went straight up so they were momentarily upside down. Carol held onto the broom tightly, even though they were at a speed where they wouldn’t fall off. When they were level again, she tried to turn to see the girl behind her. “What--how are you--”

Her words were cut off by Natasha’s lips, her arms around Carol’s waist tightening. “You’re distracted,” Natasha whispered against Carol’s lips as she pulled away. And the broom bucked into another dive. This time Carol openly laughed.

“Are you trying to get us killed?” Carol panted, fixing the broom’s path once more. It was like trying to steady a bucking horse. Or what she imagined it would be like.

“Nah, I trust your flying skills, Danvers. I hear you’re going to be Captain next year.” Natasha murmured in Carol’s ear. Carol decided that she really liked the idea of this broom ride after all. If nothing but to have Natasha so cozied up to her, taunting her in her ear. Even if it wasn’t turning out to impress the girl as much as she had expected.

“If I live that long,” Carol threw back over her shoulder, fighting Natasha as the broom suddenly banked to the side. Carol laughed again. “You’re insane. And I love it.” Carol got the broom back under control. “Can we land now so I can kiss you?”

Natasha chuckled in her ear again, “I dunno. I’m kind of enjoying this…”

Carol squirmed slightly, pressing her body tighter against Natasha. “It’s cool. I think I’m getting used to it anyway--” her last word turned into a yelp as the broom nosedived again.

**Author's Note:**

> ...and they've been together ever since. Feel free to sing "A Whole New World" to yourself as you read this.


End file.
